Змей и паук
by Tear-san
Summary: У обоих есть ядовитые клыки, но кто из них опаснее? Перевод работы Stutley Constable - "The Serpent and the Spider"


Чарльз Огастес Милвертон, который только что вернулся со встречи с одним из особенно нерешительных клиентов, взглянул на переданную ему секретарём визитную карточку, и на его лице, обычно улыбающемся, отразилось лёгкое недоумение и беспокойство. Встречи с этим человеком он не ждал ещё неделю или около того.

— Он в кабинете? — Милвертон посмотрел на секретаря.

— Да, сэр, — кивнув, секретарь помог Милвертону снять пальто.

— И давно он там?

— Всего десять минут, сэр.

Идя по коридору, Милвертон не переставал, хмурясь, смотреть на визитную карточку. Это было более чем непривычно. Большинство клиентов предпочитало разбираться с подобными делами через посредников. Пытаясь таким образом отдалиться от Милвертона. Почти все выбирали безопасное место в городе, вместо того чтобы приходить напрямую к нему домой.

Открыв дверь в кабинет, Милвертон увидел прилично одетого человека средних лет, стоящего у большого эркерного окна, солнечный свет из которого заливал богато обставленную комнату. Гость развернулся к Милвертону, как только тот закрыл за собой дверь.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — улыбка вернулась на лицо Милвертона. — У меня была встреча с одним из клиентов. Могу я предложить вам бокал виски?

— Нет, благодарю, — гость едва заметно нахмурился, взглянув на Милвертона. — Я ожидал, что вы будете немного старше, сэр. Всё остальное в точности как я и предполагал.

— В самом деле? — вежливо заметил Милвертон, подходя к своему красному кожаному креслу за столом. — Прошу вас, садитесь. Нет причин отказывать себе в удобстве. Дело, которое нам предстоит решить, требует особой... деликатности. Уверены, что не желаете виски? Или, может быть, портвейна?

— Благодарю, но откажусь, — гость занял предложенное кресло. — Наша беседа не займёт много времени.

Улыбка Милвертона чуть дрогнула, а взгляд метнулся к стоявшему около кресла гостя небольшому кожаному саквояжу, с каким обычно ходят доктора.

— Это плата, о которой я просил? — поинтересовался Милвертон, указав на саквояж кивком головы.

— Мы коснёмся этого чуть позже, мистер Милвертон, — визитёр, прищурившись посмотрел на хозяина кабинета, а потом продолжил: — Три месяца назад вы причинили мне некоторое беспокойство, распустив слух о небольшом инциденте, произошедшем в Кембридже, пока я там учился.

— Слухи — это лишь слухи. Не обращайте на них внимания и продолжайте заниматься своей карьерой, — умиротворяюще сказал Милвертон.

— Месяц спустя мне стало известно о сплетнях про скандал в Итоне, который произошёл, когда я был в числе воспитанников.

— Детская неосмотрительность, уважаемый сэр, — Милвертон беспечно отмахнулся.

— А три недели назад до меня дошел новый слух об обстоятельствах смерти профессора из Оксфорда, к которой я, если верить сплетням, имел некоторое отношение.

— В каком-то смысле, к ней имеют отношение все, кто был в то время в школе, — Милвертон вежливо улыбнулся. — Пока не произошло ничего, что могло бы вам навредить, профессор. Это всё лишь пустые разговоры. А они, как известно, стихают без последствий.

— Неужели? — гость поднялся на ноги. — Я обеспокоен, сэр, особенно теперь, когда мои планы вот-вот должны осуществиться. Так вы говорите, что слухи просто стихнут?

— В самом деле, не стоит так поддаваться влиянию сплетен, — уговаривал Милвертон. — Просто дайте мне то, о чём я прошу, и больше никаких слухов не будет. Плата единовременная. Вашим планам ничего не будет угрожать.

Профессор холодно взглянул на хозяина кабинета и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Вам известно, кто я, мистер Милвертон?

— Ну разумеется, — улыбка Милвертона потускнела лишь на миг. Что-то в этом человеке было не так. То, как он двигался. То, что голова у него выдается вперед и как-то неестественно покачивается из стороны в сторону, точно у пресмыкающегося. При всём этом он казался совершенно спокойным и не пытался, как обычно поступают в таких ситуациях, ни протестовать, ни умолять.

Милвертон широко распахнул глаза, когда профессор сунул руку за полу сюртука.

— Я вооружён, сэр! — воскликнул Милвертон, выхватывая из ящика стола небольшой револьвер. — Я играю в эту игру дольше, чем вы можете себе представить. И я не дурак.

— У меня нет оружия, сэр, — ответил профессор, извлекая из жилетного кармана часы. — Я всего лишь хотел проверить, точны ли часы, что стоят у вас на каминной полке. Кроме того, я вижу, у вас есть неплохой мраморный бюст Гермеса. Двусмысленный выбор с вашей стороны, учитывая, какого рода послания вы обычно рассылаете.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Милвертона, и он собрался было ответить, как неожиданно раздался звук бьющегося стекла, а сразу вслед за этим мраморный бюст на каминной полке треснул и раскололся. Пока оседала пыль и стучали по паркету куски камня, Милвертон в ужасе глядел на человека, которого до сих пор считал жертвой.

— У вас есть револьвер, сэр, но я обладаю кое-чем несоизмеримо лучшим.

— Вы не посмеете! — заикаясь, воскликнул Милвертон.

— Сядьте, уважаемый сэр, — профессор пересёк кабинет, подхватив стоявший около кресла саквояж, и протянул его шантажисту. — Ваша плата здесь.

Неуверенно взглянув на разбитое окно, Милвертон всё же отложил револьвер. Он забрал сумку, которая оказалась тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и с глухим стуком поставил её на стол. Бросив ещё один взгляд на своего посетителя, Милвертон подцепил застёжку и открыл саквояж. На секунду он буквально застыл на месте не в силах ни двигаться, ни даже вздохнуть, только смотрел на кровавый обрубок и мёртвые глаза. Отшатнувшись, Милвертон налетел на кресло, которое опрокинулось вместе с ним на пол, и поспешно отполз от саквояжа с его отвратительным грузом и человека, который, вне всякого сомнения, это туда положил.

— Мистер Милвертон, — профессор опять взглянул на свои часы. — У вас есть двадцать семь секунд, чтобы открыть сейф. Иначе то, что случилось с Гермесом и с покойным владельцем этого саквояжа, произойдёт и с вами.

Милвертон во все глаза смотрел на профессора. Как он мог так неверно оценить его? Уважаемый писатель? Учёный? Признанный гений математики?

— Двадцать секунд, — холодно повторил профессор.

Не пытаясь подняться, Милвертон прополз по полу. Засунул руку в карман сюртука в поисках ключа от сейфа, не замечая, что рвёт ткань. Уронив в спешке ключ, Милвертон вздрогнул и оглянулся, испугавшись, что, может быть, этим подписал себе смертный приговор. Профессор спокойно стоял на своём месте и наблюдал.

Ещё несколько секунд понадобилось Милвертону, чтобы открыть сейф и достать письмо, содержимое которого так интересовало профессора. Не вставая с колен, словно пытаясь стать ещё меньше, Милвертон протянул ему конверт. Внимательно изучив содержимое, профессор убрал письмо во внутренний карман сюртука.

— То, что в сумке, можете оставить себе, — направившись к выходу, произнёс профессор. — Я вам настоятельно рекомендую забыть моё имя. Забыть всё, что вы прочитали в этом письме. Забыть о моём существовании. В противном случае, мистер Милвертон, я вас уверяю, что профессор Джеймс Мориарти станет последней живой душой, которую вы увидите.

Когда дверь за нежданным гостем закрылась, Чарльз Огастес Милвертон, дрожа, поднялся на ноги и налил себе большую порцию шотландского виски. Он сел на диванчик как можно дальше от стола и выпил почти половину бутылки, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки. И за это время он забыл всё, что смог, о человеке, которого предпочёл бы никогда больше не видеть.


End file.
